His Butler, Kissing
by Tachibana6
Summary: When the lonely Ciel realizes his feelings for Sebastian, he has to overcome his fears in return to get what he wants. Sebastian X Ciel Disclaimer: All characters & situations other than my own belong to Yana Toboso.


His Butler, Kissing

When the morning light seeped in through the silk curtains, Sebastian stood by the young master's side. His red eyes were beaming against the sunlight. He hadn't blown out the candle from last night since Ciel had given him orders to stay at his side until he awoke in the morning. Sebastian then rose to his feet, hovering over the young master twisted in a sea of blankets. Ciel's eyelashes fluttered even though his eyes remained shut. And feeling the warmth of his butler slight shift away, he wanted to pull Sebastian back down. He knew he could just carelessly order Sebastian to stay, but that would make his feelings too obvious. What was this feeling building up in his chest? Lately he found himself watching Sebastian and then turning away when Sebastian's eyes would catch his. Nowadays it was even harder to give an order without blushing or shyly looking away. He had been awake for almost 10 minutes now, but he wouldn't open his eyes. He feared Sebastian would leave now that he was awake. Without or with a contract, I'd still want him near me. Ciel thought. He blushed.

Gracefully Sebastian headed toward the door. He smirked. "Young master, you can stop pretending now." Sebastian's stylish voice rang deeply in his ears.  
Ciel didn't bother to lift his head, "Why are you leaving my side?"  
"But master you had ordered me to stay by your side while you slept. Now that you're awake, I will make breakfast. Would you a like a scone, croissant or toast with your meal?"  
"Scone." Ciel's voice was hesitant.

"Very well then." As Sebastian took another step toward the doorway, Ciel then said in a weak voice that even surprised Sebastian, "Thank you." These weren't words Ciel threw around carelessly. Sebastian made a face as if he were thrown off guard. But soon he regained his posture. This wasn't the young master's usual concrete attitude. Ciel didn't dare to look at him, not even from the corner of his eyes. His chest was tight. Sebastian smiled. "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."  
Ciel pushed his face into the pillow. He didn't want Sebastian to even catch a glimpse of the face he was making. His heart was pounding in his chest from just his butler's deep voice. What kind of feeling was this? Ciel had never felt such feelings for Elizabeth—only Sebastian.  
Clash! The breaking of porcelain echoed throughout the entire mansion. Sebastian sighed, placing his face in his palm. That noise could only be one thing: Mey-Rin's cleaning. Sebastian shook his head, "Please excuse me, my lord." He then exited the bedroom. Ciel lifted his head, staring at the spot of where Sebastian had been standing. When you're not in my sight, I feel so lonely…

Ciel sat up in bed. The aroma of his tea filled the room. "Green tea?" he said. Sebastian stood before him, laying out his outfit for the day. "Ah yes, master, it was a present from Tanaka." I can't stop my body from reacting whenever he's around me. Ciel tried to hide his flushed face as Sebastian's long fingers slid his blouse on. Sebastian then balanced on one knee to place a shoe on Ciel's foot. "There are no guests visiting us today. You are free to do as you wish." Ciel sat there staring at Sebastian. His eye-patch was secured on his face and his necktie, neatly tied like a bow.  
"You're strangely quiet today young master. Is everything ok?"  
"It's nothing." Ciel's face was stern. His fingers gently pressed against the darts on the table. Sebastian looked at that. "Please master save the games for another time."

"Hmph." Ciel turned away.

"I shall await you at the dining table." Sebastian said.

"Sebastian—" the name unconsciously spilled from Ciel's mouth. And before he realized it, he was pulling on Sebastian's sleeve. He then moved his hand. He backed up. He couldn't recall when he hadstood up, but his actions alarmed himself.

"Do you need something?" Sebastian questioned.

"No. It's nothing." Ciel's face was flushed.

"Very well," Sebastian exited.

"What was I thinking?" Ciel said aloud. He covered his face with both his hands. I want Sebastian near me at all times. But I can barely control myself when he's around. He took a deep breath. I need to calm myself. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of this house… He rubbed his ring. …and I should be able to suppress these loving feelings. But what am I going to do when he's near while I'm eating breakfast? I can't even stop blushing in his presence. Hopeless.

Breakfast wasn't so bad. I wonder if he noticed that I turned my head every time we made eye contact. Ciel put his head down. He now sat at the desk in his study. What is wrong with me? I never felt so strange around Sebastian like this. He rested his chin on the wood. Ciel rose up from his chair to get a book when he noticed Sebastian from the window. Sebastian was instructing Finny on how to weed the courtyard— correctly. Ah…Sebastian. He's so tall and sharp with those red piercing eyes. And his black hair is soft. He's handsome. Very handsome I'd never admit aloud but I wonder what it'd be like if he held me…close, so close that I could hear his empty heartbeat. And his warmth would caress me as his cold lips would meet mine. I love his devilish smirk. When he looks at me with those blood stained eyes—I just want to melt! Ciel's face distorted. Why is my heart beating so loudly? What am I thinking? Curse these thoughts. Ciel's entire body was blushed. He pressed his face against the windowpane. And then from the window, he and Sebastian made eye contact. Ciel panicky slipped. His back hit the floor. He looked at the ceiling. I think…I think I'm in love with looked at the bell. He could call Sebastian to the study if he wanted to see him that badly. But it wasn't that easy when he was in love like this. I'm no good in this condition. I need to get my mind off him.

The mansion was quiet. Ciel slowly walked down the stairs with his cane. His shoes softly hit the carpet. He wasn't sure of what room he was walking to, but any room without Sebastian would do. As a he took a step near the kitchen, he stopped. From where he stood near the entrance, he could see Sebastian making preparations for his next meal. The silverware was polished with a mirror-like shine and all the damaged blossoms were cut from the bouquet. Sebastian puts so much work into his chores. I understand he's under contract, but…he has so much passion in his work. Maybe…just maybe Sebastian has fallen in love with me too? Ciel blushed. He slid his finger along his bottom lip. He started to walk away, but the floor creaked as he moved and Sebastian noticed him.  
"Y-young master? This isn't like you. Do you need something?"

"Ah. I was going to the lavatory."

"But master, why did you stop at the kitchen?"

"I wanted something to drink." Without any questions, Sebastian handed Ciel a freshly made cup of tea. As their hands meet, Ciel quickly pulled away, embarrassed of his feelings. The fine chinashadowed the floor as Sebastian caught before it broke. "My Lord?"

Ciel stood there with his eyes glued on Sebastian. He wouldn't blink or turn away. Even with the blush inching up his cheeks. His heart was pounding so loudly, he feared Sebastian could hear it. He clinched his fists by his side. He couldn't fight these feelings anymore. Sebastian's ruby eyes laid on him. And in a whisper, so low Ciel almost couldn't hear himself, he said: "Sebastian…I order you to kiss me."

"But young master?" Sebastian was shocked. His expression was in disbelief. This request was so unexpected. "Do I have to repeat my order?" Ciel quickly added. Sebastian's eyes softened, "Very good, my lord." And then he moved so close to Ciel that his hot breath fell on Ciel's upper lip. His expensive cologne washed over the boy as their eyes met. Ciel quickly shut his eyes. Even he was embarrassed by his order.

Sebastian's arms slowly wrapped around the boy's thin torso like a snake. Their shadows overlapped. My heart feels as if it's going to explode. Ciel's body fell limp. He didn't dare to move, letting Sebastian do all the work. Sebastian's hot lips skimmed down Ciel's neck. He smirked. His experience would be too much for Ciel, but he refused to hold himself back. His black hair tickled Ciel's nose. And as Ciel unconsciously turned away, Sebastian held him by his chin and turned his lips toward his. Sebastian's lips pressed against his; the sensation filled his body. The spot of where they were joined tingled. Ciel relaxed his shoulders. Maybe Sebastian does love me. He could return my feelings. And drive me slowly out of mind.

The warmth spread through both their bodies as their lips overlapped. Ciel slowly parted his mouth, still yearning for the little kisses Sebastian had began with. His arms hung over Sebastian's shoulders. It felt so good to be in Sebastian's arms—his presence. Ciel wanted to smile. This was the first in a long time that he was sincerely happy. When Sebastian finally parted, taking Ciel's breath away; they held a steady gaze. Ciel then pressed his head on Sebastian's chest.  
"Any more orders, my lord?"

Ciel didn't respond. He pushed his face harder into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian blushed, "I see. My kiss has made you speechless. I'm merely one hell of a butler." And then bringing his lips to Ciel's ear, "I love you, young master." he cooed.


End file.
